club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper is a friendly pirate who regularly visits the island, usually with gifts, or knowledge. His ship, The Migrator, can be spotted docked at the Beach during his visits. He's always accompanied by Yarr on his adventures, the first red puffle ever discovered. He published a journal of his adventures which can be read in the Book Room. When he visits Club Penguin Island, he sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island and other places. He often gives away a free item, and sells other items, such as backgrounds, furniture, clothing items, and other wares. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. He is sometimes accompanied with Yarr when he is online. The Migrator His ship, the Migrator, is his main form of transportation to-and-from Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island. The Migrator is supposedly built from wood as, according to Rockhopper, it was assembled on Club Penguin Island. It is a streamlined ship with two floors, high-rise sails, and multiple portholes. Rockhopper has used the ship in many expeditions for which he has documented in his journal. Personality Rockhopper is shown to be a seafaring, adventurous pirate who is extremely brave and courageous. He enjoys cream soda and stinky cheese, and adventures for treasure. He also is shown to be incredibly kind to other penguins. Outfit Rockhopper is a red penguin, and his regular outfit consists of: *His hat with a Jolly Roger (but with a puffle instead of a skull) *His eyebrows *His beard He also wore a santa hat for Christmas. During the Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit, he wore a belt and face paint. During The Fair 2019, he wore a Migrator Mascot Body. Appearances Rockhopper visits the island at least a few times each year, making him one of the most common mascots to meet. He regularly visits for parties and events. Trivia *Along with Sensei, he is one of the two penguins on the island with a beard. *His favorite game is Mancala.Rockhopper on December 25, 2018 *Rockhopper once had his own igloo, but it melted a long time ago.Page B5, Issue #85 of the Club Penguin Times Now the Migrator is his home. *Rockhopper currently has the most giveaways out of every mascot, with a current total of eight. Gallery Player Cards RockhopperPC.PNG|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper Christmas PC.PNG|Rockhopper's Christmas Party 2017 and Christmas Party 2018 Player Card. Rockhopper WaddleOn PC.png|Rockhopper's current Player Card. Rockhopper Fruit PC.png|Rockhopper's Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Player Card. Rockhopper Holiday Party 2019 PC.png|Rockhopper's Holiday Party 2019 Player Card. In-game Rockhopper sprites.png|In-game. Rockhopper with Yarr In-Game.png|Rockhopper with his puffle Yarr in-game. Xmas RH With Yarr In-game.png|Rockhopper during the Christmas Party 2017 and Christmas Party 2018 in-game. Rockhopper Fruit IG.png|Rockhopper during Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit in-game. Rockhopper Fair IG.png|Rockhopper during The Fair 2019 in-game. Rockhopper Holiday 2019 IG.png|Rockhopper during the Holiday Party 2019 in-game. Backgrounds RockhopperBackground.png|Rockhopper Background (ID 959). Rockhopper Christmas background.png|Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway. Rockhopper Waddle On Background.png|Rockhopper Background (ID 9019). RH Adventure Full.png|Rockhopper's Island Adventure Giveaway. Rockhopper's Fair Giveaway.png|Rockhopper's Fair Giveaway. Rockhopper Background.png|Rockhopper Background (ID 9075). Rockhopper's Tropical Background.png|Rockhopper's Tropical Background. Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway.png|Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway. Artwork Rockhopper 1st Playercard Artwork.png|Rockhopper's first player card artwork. Rockhopper Christmas Playercard Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Christmas player card artwork. Rockhopper Playercard Artwork.png|Rockhopper's current player card artwork. Rockhopper's Hat Aug 2012.png|Rockhopper's Festival of Fruit player card artwork. Rockhopper Holiday 2019 Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Holiday 2019 player card and background artwork. Rockhopper's 1st Background Artwork.png|Rockhopper's first background artwork. Rockhopper's Christmas Background Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Christmas background artwork. Rockhopper New Background Artwork.png|Rockhopper's second background artwork. Rockhopper27.png|Rockhopper's Quest background artwork. Rockhopper's Fair Background Artwork.png|Rockhopper's fair background artwork. Rockhopper's 6th Background Artwork.png|Rockhopper's current background artwork. Rockhopper's Fruit Artwork.png|Rockhopper's Festival of Fruit background artwork. Rockhopper Issue 3.png|Rockhopper in issue #3 of the Club Penguin Times. Rockhopper Issue 12.png|Rockhopper and Yarr reading The Journal of Captain Rockhopper in issue #12 of the Club Penguin Times. Rockhopper Issue 29 Artwork.png|Rockhopper in issue #29 of the Club Penguin Times. Rockhopper Issue 123.png|Rockhopper wearing the Migrator Mascot Body in issue #123 of the Club Penguin Times. Other Rockhopper Stamp.png|Rockhopper Stamp. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Rockhopper's Adventure! Club Penguin Rewritten Meet Rockhopper! References Category:Mascots